Confusiones y miedos
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Manta ah regresado de su viaje, él ah cambiado mucho y ahora que regresa un nuevo sentimiento a brotado dentro de él, pero no es al único que le pasa eso… solo hay un problema, algo los persigue y ese algo es la muerte…


Shaman King fue creado por Hiroyuki Takei!  
  
Qué haciendo??, verán, este es mi primer fic de Shaman King, espero y les guste! n_n  
  
Pero eh de advertíos, este fic contiene por el momento insinuaciones Yaoi (relación hombre hombre) así que desde a horita lo aclaro ya que no quiero luego quejas de personas homo fóbicas o lo que sea! por eso lo advierto así que ya si leen queda bajo su riego.  
  
A todo esto, Shaman King si pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei?? ¬¬? no estoy muy segura y no quiero luego una demanda, puede arruinar mis planes de co...de comer n_nU jejejje, solo de eso :p (qué tonto ¬¬U) en fin ^^U solo les pido que me aclaren esa pequeña duda, se los agradecería mucho.  
  
Bueno espero y les agrade! Y perdón por la mala ortografía, tiempo de escribir y no logro mejorar eso ¡__¡  
  
Sin mas preámbulos los dejo con el fic, disfruten la función!  
  
Confusiones y miedos  
  
1.- El regreso de Manta  
  
Manta Oyamada veía desde la ventana de su cuarto la lluvia que caía rudamente desde el cielo. Miro una vez más en dirección a casa de Yoh y soltó un suspiro.  
  
Camino cabizbajo hacia su cama y se dejo caer. Sus ojos reflejaban preocupación pero más que nada miedo...  
  
Qué le había pasado?, por qué cuando le vio dormido ahí en la entrada de el jardín le miro así?...  
  
Sus mejillas se tornaron color carmín, qué le pasaba?, realmente estaba confundido y asustado...  
  
Se revolvio entre su cama dando un par de volteretas hasta quedar boca arriba con la cabeza colgando y su cabello caía en dirección al piso.  
  
Oyamada había estado de viaje un tiempo, su padre le había obligado a viajar con él para que aprendiera algo sobre la compañía que futura mente él manejaría, pero Manta no pensaba igual. Sabía que sus padres ya habían planeado su futuro cuando él fuera mayor pero Manta no estaba muy de acuerdo con todo eso, pero aun no se los hacía saber.  
  
Pero ahora que había ido a visitar a Yoh un sentimiento había brotado dentro de él cuando le vio ahí dormido. Tan inocente, tan puro, tan lindo... así es como Yoh se había reflejado ante los ojos de Manta.  
  
Manta decidió no despertarlo, Anna le había comentado que Yoh había estado entrenando mucho y que por eso se había quedado dormido él flojo.  
  
Manta sonrió burlonamente, 'pobre Yoh, hay cosas que nunca cambian', pensó mientras que sonreía ligeramente.  
  
Manta saludo a Amidamaru y a todos los que habitaban en casa de Yoh y luego ya por vencido que Yoh no despertaría se decidió a retirarse con la esperanza de que lo viera mañana en la escuela.  
  
Una voltereta y ahora Manta escondió su cabeza bajo la almohada, estaba arto de pensar en lo que recién le pasaba, así que decidió no pensar más en ello y cerro los ojos, tratando de mantener su mente en blanco y así logro quedarse dormido.  
  
  
"Qué??, Manta regreso ayer y vino a la casa???", se oyó el grito de Yoh por toda la casa.  
  
"Así es don Yoh, Manta vino a visitarnos, él a cambiado mucho se sorprendería de verlo...", comentaba Ryo pero la voz de Anna lo interrumpió.  
  
"Será mejor que te apresures Yoh o llegaras tarde, aya podrás ver a Manta, así que date prisa!", le regaño Anna y luego después de desayunar rápidamente Yoh salio rumbo a la escuela con un trozo de pan aun en la boca.  
  
  
Yoh llego a la escuela casi sin aire, se la había pasado corriendo todo el camino, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Manta, hace meses que no le veía.  
  
"Cómo estará?", susurro para si mismo mientras entraba al edificio.  
  
Llego al salón y el timbre sonó, busco rápidamente a Manta con la vista pero no le vio. En su lugar encontró en el asiento de Manta a un sujeto con el mismo color de cabello pero un poco mas largo además de que lo traía amarrado formándole una pequeña coleta, él era más alto, se podría decir que de su misma altura. A Yoh le pareció muy familiar y se le quedo mirando un momento hasta que él sujeto se percato de que le veían y al verlo le saludo con una sonrisa. Yoh se sorprendió, 'quién será ese sujeto?', se pregunto al ver que al parecer él si le conocía, pero tuvo que irse a sentar a su lugar ya que el profesor había llegado, dejaría esas preguntas para el descanso.  
  
En clases Yoh no se dejaba de preguntar quién podría ser ese sujeto? y por qué se encontraba en el asiento de su amigo Manta? y así espero a que las horas pasaran y que el timbre de el descanso sonara.  
  
El timbre sonó y todos los chicos se levantaron y rápidamente se fueron con el chico nuevo, al parecer le hacían muchas preguntas y él solo atinaba a sonrojarse un poco. Yoh tuvo que esperar, así sería imposible hablar con él, lo intentaría a la salida.  
  
La salida llego y ya por fin todos se empezaron a retirar excepto uno.  
  
El sujeto que Yoh había estado mirando casi toda las clases le estaba esperando en el umbral de la puerta y traía una gran sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
Yoh se acerco interrogante y le miro cuestionando con la mirada.  
  
"Vamos Yoh, que no te da gusto verme?, le interrogo el chico con voz un tanto grave.  
  
"Perdón, nos conocemos?", pregunto aun un despistado Yoh.  
  
Manta sonrió ligeramente, "Vamos Yoh, que no te acuerdas de mi?, no hace mas de un par meses desde que me fui, no me digas que ya no te acuerdas de tu amigo??", pregunto burlonamente.  
  
"Ma-Manta??", susurro aun incrédulo.  
  
"Vamos Yoh, parece que has visto un fantasma", le sonrió Manta mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda y empezaba a caminar. Al sentir que Yoh no le seguía, se volteo interrogante.  
  
"Yoh?", le hablo.  
  
Yoh le miraba sorprendido, Manta si que había cambiado, ahora recordaba las palabras de asombro de Ryo, "así es don Yoh, Manta vino a visitarnos, él a cambiado mucho se sorprendería de verlo", recordó.   
  
Si que Manta había cambiado. Yoh le miro una vez más y luego sonrió.  
  
"Es un gusto que hayas regresado", le felicito con alegría y camino junto a su lado.  
  
Manta sonrió para sus adentros, Yoh era el único que no le había preguntado nada de como había cambiado, se imaginaba que Yoh esperaría a que él mismo decidiera contárselo.  
  
Caminaron juntos hasta casa de Yoh, en el camino platicaban de lo que había sucedido en sus vidas mientras que habían estado separados.  
  
Llegaron por fin a casa de Asakura y los dos entraron, claro que ahí les esperaba una furiosa Anna.  
  
"Por qué se retrasaron tanto?!!", les regaño, "tengo hambre, así que vayan a comprar las cosas de esta lista y preparen algo de comer", les ordeno y luego se fue.  
  
Los dos chicos bajaron la cabeza cansados, dejaron sus cosas aun lado y volvieron a salir.  
  
'Esa Anna aun tan enojona', pensó divertido.  
  
"Por qué tan sonriente?", le pregunto Yoh  
  
"Eh?, jejej es que Anna no ha cambiado en nada", susurro divertido.  
  
Siguieron caminando y compraron las cosas. Los dos se mantenían callados, era extraño se supone que había mucho que contar.  
  
'No lo entiendo, por qué se me dificulta hablar con Manta?', se preguntaba un perturbado Yoh.  
  
Mientras Manta parecía pensar casi lo mismo, pero ese chico estaba muy centrado en lo que había sentido tan solo ayer.  
  
Cerró los ojos y luego miro el cielo mientras suspiraba. Quizás solo era la emoción de verlo, eso era todo ya se le pasaría, respiro profundo y luego hablo, "y dime Yoh, como te va con tu entrenamiento?", le interrogo Manta.  
  
"Pues Anna es más exigente...", dijo Yoh lamentándose.  
  
"Más?", se burlo de él.  
  
Los dos empezaron a reír, la tensión había pasado ahora volvían a empezar a platicar como antes. Quizás solo había sido la emoción como Manta había pensado, así que decidió ignorar lo que había sentido y volvió a hablar con Yoh animadamente.  
  
Llegaron y prepararon la comida. Los dos platicaban animadamente con Amidamaru y Ryo con su espada de madera.  
  
Pusieron los cubiertos y luego regresaron por la comida a la cocina pero al regresar al comedor alguien los esperaba.  
  
"Qué bueno que se dan prisa, ya tenía hambre", refunfuño un chico de cabello azulado.  
  
"Horohoro??", dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Y tu que haces aquí?!!", le regaño Anna.  
  
"Oh vamos, hace tiempo que no los veía, así es como me reciben??", dramatizo el chico mientras fingía llorar.  
  
"Oh vamos no es para tanto, lo que pasa es que no esperábamos que estuvieras aquí", respondió Yoh.  
  
"Ah, tu tan bueno como siempre Yoh, claro que me quedare a comer", dijo Horohoro con una sonrisa, pero luego volteo al lado de Yoh y vio a un chico que se le hacía familiar.  
  
"Nos conocemos?", le interrogo Horohoro.  
  
"Es el joven Manta", respondió Amidamaru, "que ya no se acuerda de él?"  
  
"Ehhh, Manta????, pero si que has cambiado", dijo, "me alegra volver a verte", comió un poco, "en verdad no te reconocí", volvió a comer y así se la paso un momento Horohoro comiendo y hablando, mientras los demás se le quedaban viendo con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime.  
  
Comieron todos y luego se la pasaron hablando, el día paso muy rápido para gusto de Manta y ahora ya se encontraba camino a su casa.  
  
Manta iba cabizbajo, otra vez ese sentimiento le había vuelto a robar el pensamiento. Una explosión y Manta salio de su ensimismamiento.  
  
"Esta es mi cuchilla dorada!!", se oyó un grito.  
  
"Pero si ese es.... Len!", grito sorprendido el chico mientras corría hacia el lugar de la explosión.  
  
Un grito más y Len salio volando y choco contra un árbol.  
  
"Ustedes serán eliminados", le dijo él sujeto y luego se retiro de el lugar.  
  
Manto corrió hacia Len él cual se encontraba semiinconsciente.  
  
"Len, estas bien??", interrogo Manta mientras le ayudaba a pararse.  
  
"Qui-quién eres tu?", un nuevo interrogante, pero ahora proveniente de Len Tao.  
  
Len cayo inconsciente después de las palabras. Manta le miro, Len estaba herido, así que decidió llevarlo a su casa ya que era la más cerca.  
  
  
Horohoro veía las estrellas, estaba algo pensativo. 'Quizás regresar con Asakura no había sido tan buena idea después de todo', pensó con pesadumbres. Respiro profundamente y dejo que el viento acariciara su rostro.  
  
Ahora tendría que lidiar con ese problema. Él no era de esos chicos que les gustaba contar sus problemas, mejor siempre trataba de que las cosas se arreglasen solas, así que decidió marcharse por un tiempo y ahora que regresaba se daba cuenta que ese pequeño problema como él solía llamarle aun estaba dentro de su vida.  
  
"Por qué tan pensativo joven Horohoro?", le pregunto el espíritu que estaba a su lado.  
  
"Eh?, lo que pasa es que...", pero Horohoro no continuo, bajo la mirada ensimismado en sus pensamientos.  
  
"Sabe joven Horohoro, a veces es mejor hablar que guardarse las cosas", le recomendó Amidamaru.  
  
"Es que...", pero Horohoro siguió sin continuar. Se quedo pensativo un momento para luego sonreír, "no pasa nada, pero gracias por preocuparte Amidamaru", le agradeció Horohoro y luego se marcho a dormir.  
  
Amidamaru se quedo algo pensativo, le había tomado afecto a el joven de los cabellos azules, así que estaba algo preocupado por él.  
  
  
Len abría los ojos, estaba adolorido, parpadeo un par de veces hasta que la vista no fue borrosa. Miro el techo y no se le hacia familiar, así que se levanto hasta quedar sentado, ahí observo todo. Realmente no conocía esa casa, siguió observando hasta que vio a un joven a su lado, este estaba semi acostado, al parecer estaba sentado en una silla apoyado en la cama pero este se había quedado dormido.  
  
Lo miro un momento, se le hacia un poco familiar, movió un poco de el cabello que le tapaba la cara y le miro lentamente. Desde la frente, las mejillas, los ojos, los labios. Recorrió cada parte de su rostro con la mirada. Las mejillas de Len se tornaron un poco carmín mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más mientras que acercaba su mano a él rostro de Manta.  
  
Acaricio suavemente su mejilla, 'es tan suave', pensó. Y al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo retrocedió asustado y callo de el otro lado de la cama.  
  
El ruido despertó a Manta y miro donde Len se encontraba dormido al no hallarlo y escuchar gemidos de el otro lado de la cama el joven se fue a fijar.  
  
"Estas bien?", le interrogo mientras le ayudaba a sentarse nuevamente en la cama.  
  
"Eh?, s-si gracias", dijo casi como un susurro mientras bajaba la cara tratando de ocultar sus mejillas rojas.  
  
"Qué es lo que paso?, te encontré casi inconsciente después de que peliaste con alguien", le recordó Oyamada.  
  
"Pelear?...", Len empezó a recordar lo sucedido. "Fausto VIII", susurro con ira mientras que apretaba con fuerza los puños.  
  
"Fausto te hizo esto?", le interrogo sorprendido.  
  
"Eh?, cómo es que tu sabes quien es Fausto VIII?", le interrogo Len.  
  
"Eh?, tu sabes bien que lo conozco o que no te acuerdas la ocasión en que Yoh peleo contra él y...", pero Manta cayo de repente. Esa pelea le traía malos recuerdos, sobre todo las palabras de su gran amigo Yoh.  
  
"Yoh?, conoces a Asakura?", le siguió interrogando Len.  
  
"Eh?, que si lo conozco?, claro que lo conozco, él y yo somos buenos amigos desde que él llego a la ciudad", le respondió Manta.  
  
"Desde que llego?...", Len trato de hacer memoria, pero no lograba acordarse de ese chico que se encontraba frente a él.  
  
Len repentinamente recordó algo, se paro rápidamente, "tenemos que ir con Yoh, esta en peligro", le dijo a Manta y luego salio corriendo.  
  
"Len!, espera aun estas débil", le grito Manta, pero Len no se detuvo, así que el pequeño Oyamada salio corriendo tras él.  
  
Corrieron por un par de minutos hasta que ya casi sin aire llegaron a casa de Yoh.  
  
"Técnica de Amida, cuchillo de buda!", se oyó el grito en el patio de Yoh y una explosión hizo que la tierra se levantara.  
  
"Yoh!!", grito Manta y abrió rápidamente la puerta preocupado por lo que le pudiera haber pasado a su amigo.  
  
Los dos chicos corrieron dentro de la casa de Yoh, pero por un momento no pudieron ver nada.  
  
Manta levanto la vista y a quien pudo ver fue a Anna, ella se mantenía con la mirada fija en una dirección. Manta voltío y vio a Yoh tirado, Amidamaru se encontraba a un lado suyo tratando de despertarlo.  
  
Manta miro estupefacto por un momento, su amigo Yoh estaba muy herido, corrió hacia él y trato de reanimarlo.  
  
"Vaya, uno mas que eliminar", se oyó una pequeña vocecita burlona desde su espalda.  
  
Manta sintió recorrer un escalofrió por su espalda y volteo un tanto temeroso.  
  
Fausto le miro unos momentos tratando de asimilar al sujeto, estaba apunto de dar un ataque pero la voz desafiante de Len lo interrumpió.  
  
"Otra vez tu?, que acaso no fue suficiente?", le interrogo el rubio, sonrió burlonamente y se dirigió hacia él.  
  
Len se preparo para atacar pero alguien más los interrumpió.  
  
"Qué?, ahora te aprovechas de los heridos?", se burlo Horohoro.  
  
Fausto respondió con la misma sonrisa y con un tronido de dedos, Horohoro se encontraba peleando contra el esqueleto de Elisa.  
  
Miro a Len y ahora era sostenido por varios esqueletos.  
  
Manta miro a ambos, los dos chicos estaban ocupados.  
  
"Es hora de terminar con Asakura", susurro burlonamente y camino en dirección hacia él.  
  
Manta entro un poco en pánico, que haría?, tenía que defender a su amigo. Tomo valor y se puso frente a él en posición de ataque.  
  
"Jajajaja que piensas hacer tu?, no tienes poderes!", se burlo Fausto mientras caminaba. Se paro frente a Manta y le miro un momento.  
  
"Si, ya se quien eres", le susurro y se acerco más a él. "Eres el molesto amigo de Yoh", dijo, "has cambiado mucho, casi no te reconocí", sonrió y con una mano tomo la cara de Manta de la barbilla.  
  
"Es Manta?", se sorprendió Len al escuchar, ya que se había mantenido atento a lo que Fausto pudiera hacerle a Manta.  
  
Manta se sintió nervioso por un momento, no sabía que esperar de Fausto. Trataba de moverse pero algo se lo impedía.  
  
Fausto se dispuso a moverse pero se quedo algo pensativo, después de unos segundos, solo susurro "duerme", metió su mano dentro de la cabeza de Manta y este cayo inconsciente al piso.  
  
Fausto sacudió su cabeza, trono los dedos para que los esqueletos se retirarán, llamo a su querida Elisa y luego se retiro.  
  
Anna corrió hacia Yoh, mientras Horohoro iba a ver como estaba Manta al igual que Len.  
  
Un momento después, Manta y Yoh estaban dentro de una habitación recostados y aun inconscientes, mientras los demás eran curados de sus heridas por una no muy paciente y poco delicada Anna.  
  
  
"Por qué no pude dañar a ese chiquillo?", se interrogaba un rubio mientras caminaba hacia el cementerio. Ahí se sentó en una lapida y se quedo muy pensativo, como si planeara algo.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Comentarios: Bien, espero y les este gustando, este es mi primer fic de Shaman King n____n desde hace tiempo tenía deseos de escribirlo pero no se me ocurría nada, hasta que se me vino esto a la cabeza.  
  
Bien se preguntaran el por que estas parejas?, jeje pues soy fanática de el Yaoi pero no por ello será todo así (espero u_uU), aun las parejas no se han dicho, solo ha habido insinuaciones, así que todo puede cambiar ^^U  
  
Dudas?, que creen que trama Fausto?, por que los ataca así a todos?, por que no le hizo nada a Manta?, que paso con Len?, por que de pronto se alejo de Manta hasta el grado de caerse de el otro lado?, por qué a Yoh se le dificulta hablar con Manta?, por qué Anna no corrió con Yoh cuando este quedo inconsciente al igual que lo hizo Manta?, que es lo que siente Manta que no le deja tranquilo? y que pasa con Horohoro?, pro qué cree que no fue tan buena decisión regresar a casa de Asakura?, muchas dudas, no?, ejjejeje espero y aya logrado dejarlos con la duda :p  
  
Me despido y gracias por leer mi fic, cualquier cosa manden un mail a r1911s@hotmail.com o facilítense la vida y dejen un review! ^^  
  
Jaamataashita 


End file.
